Miraculous Oneshot-Request
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Cat Noir is seriously injured and Ladybug has no choice but to take him back to her apartment in order to heal his woulds. Rated M for adult themes!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS CHARACTERS, BUT THE STORYLINE IS MINE (as per request of hazle40490). WARNING: Rated M for adult themes. Enjoy :D**

 **Miraculous Oneshot**

 **Marinette's POV:**

"Cat Noir look out!" I tried to warn him but it was too late. My jaw dropped as he was swatted like a fly, tumbling down and trying to catch himself, yet he was not quick enough. He toppled down several feet as I watched the entire incident unfold like a horror film. I had no time to react and watched my friend nearly die as I managed to swoop down to him.

"Did, did he get away?" Cat Noir's voice was so weak, blood dripping from his bottom lip.

"No, I won't let him! Stay here, I'll be right back." I kissed his brow as I ran after the villain, managing to stop him before anyone else got hurt. I had the authorities take care of the rest as I took Cat Noir to my apartment under cover of night. I heard him groan slightly as I managed to get him through my window.

"I'm so sorry." I felt myself on the brink of tears as I began to look at his wounds.

"Don't, don't apologize." He looked up at me with his lidded green eyes.

"I, I need to undress you. But first." I transformed back into my usual self as he nearly feel over.

"I've go you." I laid him down on the bed as I asked for permission to undress him. I knew we were both at that age and we'd taken sex ed. courses, but I felt so nervous. My hands shook as I managed to first take off his gloves, shirt, boots, belt, and pants.

"Ok, now just to get you over to the tub. Can you stand?" I looked at him.

"I, I think so." He seemed to be doing a fairly good job at keeping his balance. I sat him at the edge of the tub as I prepared the water.

"You'll have to get in with me." If he were in his usual state I'd think he was only being flirtatious, but I could see the honesty in his eyes.

"Fine, but keep your paws to yourself." I blushed as I began undressing; he kept his eyes on me the entire time as I helped him in, making sure to turn the water off. I reached for a wash cloth and first began to wet him, being cautious with my movements.

"How's that feel?" I asked as I continued to move slowly.

"Fine." He smiled as I kissed his shoulder.

"I should have been more careful." The tears I was holding back were now escaping like two waterfalls.

"My Lady, don't." He turned towards me, cupping my face as he smiled.

"But-"

"Shhh, let me enjoy this, please." He kissed my lips gently as I flushed. I never knew my first kiss would be with a naked man in a bathtub.

"Let me finish scrubbing you at least!" I flushed as I threw the wash cloth at him.

"Fine." He grunted as I lathered up the cloth and gingerly scrubbed his back as he purred. Once we finished, we dried off and I loaned him the only large shirt I had.

"Sorry, it's all I have. I'll sleep on the couch." I took my pillow and blanket, but he stopped me.

"No, please, sleep with me?" It was more than I could bear.

"Fine. You're so selfish." I puffed my cheeks as he chuckled. I watched him snuggle into the blankets and quickly fall asleep. I brushed his hair back as my eyelids grew heavy, I yawned one last time until I fell fast asleep.

 **Adrien's POV:**

I woke up with a start, but quickly regretted it as I felt a pain shooting through my entire being; I noticed I had transformed back. I found myself in a large T-shirt with Marinette sound asleep next to me. I cupped her face as she awoke up.

"Adrien?" Marinette flushed as I smirked.

"Hey Marinette, thanks for bathing me." I blushed as Marinette's face turned beet red.

"I-I-I." She was speechless.

"Were you expecting someone else? Not me?" I felt somewhat disappointed as she nearly jumped on me.

"No! Never! I just, uh, I didn't think the person I loved would turn out to be Cat Noir." She looked away as my heart raced.

"Marinette!" I embraced her as she yelped. We rolled around the bed as I managed to get on top of her and for obvious reasons I felt completely exposed.

"This position, it's uh not the best idea." I flushed as Marinette quirked her head until she realized what I was talking about.

"Oh! Well, I wouldn't mind but I think you need to rest and let your wounds heal." She tenderly pushed me off as I sat next to her.

"Right, but when I'm all healed and well rested-"

"Then we can continue where we left off." She sat up and kissed me, I tried to restrain myself as I smelt the fragrance of roses on her. Her skin was silky smooth and I felt her breasts press against my chest.

"Oh, is this because of me?" She blushed as her hand grazed the edge of my shirt, I gulped and nodded my head.

"Well, I suppose I could at least relieve you." She looked deeply into my eyes as I nodded my head again. The next thing I knew she pulled the shirt off and began to stroke my manhood.

"Uhh, My Lady." I threw my head back as she began using her tongue, then her lips as I called out her name and my hips began moving on their own until the bitter-sweet end.

"That was amazing." I felt myself glowing as she licked her lips and swallowed.

"It wasn't so bad." She tucked some stray hairs behind her ears as she got up to brush her teeth. I put my shirt back on and got under the covers again.

"This time, we really need to go to sleep, I have work tomorrow." She slid in as I held her.

"Fine, fine. But I want you to know, I love you." I whispered the latter in her ear as she turned to look at me.

"I love you too Adrien." She kissed me one last time, then we finally fell asleep.

End


End file.
